Value storage and dispensing devices including postage meters have been in use including the DM SERIES mailing machines including postage meters available from PITNEY BOWES INC. of Stamford, Conn. Such devices typically do not provide user access from a collocated processor through multiple programs.
The MAILSTATION mailing machine is an example of a mailing machine including a postage meter that is available from PITNEY BOWES INC. of Stamford Conn. The MAILSTATION system includes a multi-line display and a keypad for providing user access for configuring and using the mailing machine. Additionally, the MAILSTATION mailing machine includes an analog modem communications subsystem that is useful for communicating with a remote data center to process transactions such as postage refill operations.